Better instrumentation is needed to build smaller structures and components at the micro and nanoscale using instruments that are relatively low cost for use by, for example, smaller or non-profit institutions such as schools, four years colleges, startup companies, and the like. Such instruments are needed both for research and also to teach the student the art of micro and nanoscale fabrication for the next generation micro and nanotechnologist work force. Particularly important applications include, for example, having hands-on experience to design and build complex electronic circuits (used in our daily-life in many high-tech devices) or design and fabricate small biological structures for diagnostics. Unfortunately, many micro and nano techniques that already exist require expensive instrumentation or highly trained personnel which can be out of reach for too many organizations.
Some of the needs when building an instrument include, for example: (1) to be able to move and operate over longer distances without losing registration or interrupt the building process at the micro and nanoscale; (2) better alignment and higher resolution; (3) be able to use a majority of the instrument components in many micro and nanolithography techniques; (4) simple apparatus that is capable to do many techniques at low cost; (5) no need for high maintenance infrastructures; (6) versatile instrument that provides reliability, precision and ease-of-use; and/or (7) compact, relatively small instrument.
A need exists to provide such micro and nanofabrication instruments and devices, and associated components and methods of assembly and use. Also, a need exists to develop a versatile instrument (“all-in-one” instrument) that can do many micro and nano techniques such as, for example, photolithography, nanoimprint lithography (NIL) of various kinds including UV nanoimprint lithography, microcontact printing (μCP), hot embossing, hot nanoimprint lithography, micro-arraying, 2D UV lithography, 3D printing, stereolithography, scanning probe lithography (such as dip pen nanolithography, nanografting, nanoshaving, nanoindentation) and others, at a low costs.